super_wingsfandomcom-20200215-history
Paint Pals
Paint Pals is Episode Twenty-three from Season 1 of the television series Super Wings. It features a young Dutch artist, Willem, who wins an art contest. He wants some Paintbrushes - and some friends, to help him paint a huge mural on a wall. Synopsis The episode opens with Jett and Donnie in a repair shed trying to help Grand Albert who is having trouble with his propeller. He complains it's not as fast, but Donnie knows the solution to that one. Oil! A quick squirt and Grand Albert's propeller looks much better. It's so fast, Jett has difficulty keeping his place in the shed because of the wind. Just then, Jett's summoned to the control room by Jimbo, and informs him that he's already on his way. Upon his arrival in the control room, Jett is informed by Jimbo that he has to deliver a package to a boy called Willem, who lives in the Netherlands. After a quick joke about some cheese, Jett heads for the elevator, but before he disappears, is told that when he arrives, to say "Hallo, Hoe heet je?" which is Dutch for "Hello, what's your name?". The scene switches to the Dutch countryside, a small house surrounded by windmills. Inside, we find Willem rolling up a picture, and his father telling him he's brought more colours for Willem's painting. Asked whether he's ready, Willem tells his father that he's just waiting for his package. We next see Jett, doing a flyover of a wide shot of the Dutch countryside, fields of Tulips and canals fill his view. He flies over a windmill and a wooden house, before spotting Willem's house and dropping in to deliver his package. After he gets and opens his package, Willem explains to Jett that he won an art contest and his prize is to paint his picture on a big wall by the sea. After seeing Willem's picture, Jett comments that his friends must really love his painting. It's then that Willem reveals he's only just moved to the area, and doesn't know anyone. He says it would be nice to have some friends and maybe, they could paint together. Jett offers to be Willem's friend, which makes Willem very happy. He says he's off to paint the wall right then, and invites Jett along. Jett takes him up on the offer and they set out. Arriving at the wall, Willem is taken aback with the size of it - and comments that it's much bigger than he thought, and he'll never be able to paint it all by himself. Seeing some children on a nearby playground, Jett suggests to Willem that he should go ask them if they'll paint with him. Willem's a bit shy though; he says he can't ask them, because he doesn't know them. Jett encourages him to get to know them by saying "Hallo, hoe heet je?" like he did when they met, and they're now friends. After a couple of false starts and hiding behind Jett, Willem finally gets to know the two children on the play equipment, Pia and Bas, and invites them to paint the wall with him. They agree - and what follows is the group going round to lots of other nearby children, recruiting them to help too. Soon, the whole group assemble in front of the wall, as Willem shows them the picture they're going to be painting and they set to work. The painting quickly begins to take shape and, pretty soon, they're all standing back to admire their stunning efforts. Willem's father suggests they finish off by dipping their hands in paint and pressing them on the wall. Just after doing this, a crack of thunder brings their fun to an end. Willem worries that if the paint's not dry, any rain will ruin their work. Jett quickly flies up to check the weather and finds not only rainclouds, but lightning too! Even the suggestion of getting everybody blowing isn't going to dry that wall, so Jett calls for the Super Wings. Jimbo dispatches Donnie, complete with his Kit of extra cool tools to go help out. Back at the wall, everyone is waiting, when Donnie shows up and builds a small fan out of parts from his kit. Jett points out to him that a small fan is not going to dry the whole painting - then he remembers that there are windmills nearby, which are like giant fans. He and Donnie take off to go and get the sails off a windmill to use instead of the tiny fan blades on the fan Donnie built. They bring the sails back and Donnie attaches them to the original fan motor, switches it on and whips up enough wind from the giant fan to dry the wall in a matter of moments. Seconds later, as the children celebrate the painting being dry, the rain starts pouring down and the whole group take shelter in a culvert under the wall. Later, the sun comes out and everyone leaves their hiding place, as Jett and Donnie come back from returning the windmill sails. Pia tells Willem that his painting looks so cool and he responds by saying that he couldn't have done it without everyone, and thanks them all for helping. He also thanks Jett and Donnie for drying the painting. The two planes take off to head for home, as they're greeted with goodbyes from Willem and the party on the ground. Gallery PaintPals Jett, Donnie and Grand Albert.png|Jett, Donnie and Grand Albert in the repair shed. PaintPals Willem's House.png|Willem's house. PaintPals Willem opens his package.png|Willem opens his package. PaintPals Willem showing Jett his picture.png|Willem shows Jett his picture. PaintPals The wall ready for painting.png|Arriving at the wall. PaintPals Pia and Bas.png|Pia and Bas greet Willem. PaintPals Getting ready to find some more friends.png|The group get ready to find some more painters. PaintPals The painting's taking shape.png|The painting progresses well. PaintPals Willem putting his handprints on the painting.png|Willem signs the painting with his handprints. PaintPals Thunder spoils the fun.png|Thunder threatens to ruin the day. PaintPals Donnie's first attempt drying the painting.png|Donnie's first attempt at drying the painting. PaintPals Time for some bigger fan blades.png|Bigger blades for a bigger fan! PaintPals Drying the wall in record time.png|Jett and Donnie dry the painting in super quick time. PaintPals Everyone waving goodbye.png|Everyone waves goodbye to the Super Wings. Category:Episodes Category:Season 1